When the Sunlight Dies
by CrumbKitty
Summary: Hinata is running from her memories-and more importantly, the emotionless controlling law called the Scarecrow. When she meets the Akatsuki, rebels also running from the Scarecrow, her empty life changes.


**_Author's Note: Based somewhat off of My Chemical Romance's song "S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W"_**

**_I had extreme writer's block, so I decided to write this. I'm planning to turn this into a full story, but I always have such intense writer's block. And I never know what POV to put it in. This isn't my best work, but it is just a story to let my reads know that I haven't given up on fanfiction._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

><p><em>O-oh my god…I'm going to die. I-I'm going to die.<em>

Hinata thought, as she glanced at her shoulder to look at the blindingly white figures in the distance. They had not seemed to notice her, but Hinata reasoned it was only a matter of time before they did.

_(No one used to notice me before now they do…)_

And Hinata ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her tiny, fragile legs moving off of the ground at an unreasonable rate. Her heart beat against her chest; whether that was from anxiety, fear, or quite possibly pain, Hinata did not know.

Still, Hinata ran and ran.

_(I wish life could go back to what it was before…was there a before-?) _

Until Hinata hit something. Something…a human. Her heart began to beat out of her body. Her pale eyes widened as she glanced up at the tall figure.

I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to di-

"Hey! Watch where you're going, yeah." The voice was slightly intimidating, but not emotionless like the Scarecrow, Hinata reasoned.

_Huh?_

Hinata glanced upward, still leaning against the figure. She took in his dark clothing—black, something that the Scarecrow did not allow. He has the appearance of a rebel...

Her gaze shifted upward, until she reached his face. Her face flushed as she noticed how blue his eyes were.

"N-Naruto?" she squeaked, her tiny body shaking slightly. Tears started to well up in her pale eyes from memories she had assumed were long forgotten.

"Eh? What you talking about, girlie?" The man pushed her away.

Hinata looked at him, this time more carefully. She took in his clothing, his stunning eyes, and his blond long hair. This was not Naruto.

_(It couldn't be anyway…)_

This was definitely a rebel.

"Who are you, hmm?" The man demanded, his voice taking a vicious tone. Had it been another time, Hinata would have laughed about how he flipped his hair when he had questioned her. But this was not another time. This was now, and now was a miserable time to be alive.

Hinata couldn't help but feel her body shake as he addressed her so rudely and abruptly. She took a gulp of air but she could not seem to spit out the words in her throat. Embarrassed, she brushed a piece of purple hair out of her eyes.

"Come on now, girl," he was now getting annoyed at her. Like most people do. Or did.

_T-this is not good._

"I-I'm no one," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

_O-oh no. Don't cry…_

"What?" He asked, his blue eyes narrowing at the girl before him. His face held a look of distaste for her. He looked around as though he had something better to do. His foot tapped instinctively against the dark, lifeless soil.

"I-I'm no one," Hinata repeated this time. Her words caught several times in her throat, but she managed to choke them out. Her voice trembled as tears ran down her cheeks. Her shoulders fell and she set her gaze to her worn-out purple mary janes.

_y-you're so weak, Hinata_

The man sighed, running a slender hand through his blonde hair, but his eyes seemed to show a different emotion than before. His features softened.

"We're all no one, yeah."

Hinata glanced up, her eyes widening. She wiped the tears off her cheeks with her arm. She just stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open in awe.

The man started walking away. Hinata looked down at her shoes again, defeated.

"Hey, you coming or what?"

Hinata couldn't help but think she imagined those words. Perhaps, she thought, the heat was getting to her.

But, when, Hinata looked up, the man stood in front of her; arms crossed and nodding toward the clearing as though she was supposed to follow him.

Instead of moving her body, she just stood there. Staring with wide eyes at the rebel.

"Come on! If you just stand there, the Scarecrow's 'slaves' will notice us. I'm surprised they haven't already, yeah."

And with that, Hinata dragged her weary body and followed the strange man; an odd sense of trust inside her forming for him.


End file.
